Unfaithful
by Britbratz
Summary: I been married to my husband for five years now and the first four years were perfect but things have changed. I know he is attracted to this woman, I have no idea if it's just sex or something else. I'm a beauty and beautiful women never stay home alone. The thing is it must be kept a secret or blood will spill.
1. Marriage

I was sitting at the vanity table looking at my reflection in the mirror, dark blue eyes similar to the ocean started back at me filled with sadness. I ran my favorite pink and white brush thru my newly died brown hair a small smile upon my plump pink lips. I slowly placed the brush down once I heard the bedroom door open "Your up" I said knowing my husband would be up since the sun just went down. Wearing a thin silky black robe that cost more than an average person's check in two weeks. My husband sped to me I could see his reflection in the mirror. His blue eyes looked down at my hair. His blonde hair was fixed to perfection, pretty much his whole fit muscular body was perfect. Wearing his black pants and a black muscle shirt made him look even more muscular than normal. "Well yes I'm up Katherine" his voice was cold and distance then what it use to be when we first got married.

I stood up slowly and had to look up at him since I was only five foot one standing next to a six foot four man. Him calling me by my full name I knew he was not happy "What is it Eric" I said firmly with my Southern Belle accent; crossing my arms as I rose a brow. His huge hand came toward my face and he lifted a strand of my newly dyed hair with one finger "It's brown" he said not making any emotion which started to make me worry since Eric was like a bomb at times. Rolling my blue eyes as my body started to move to the door "Yes….I wanted to do something different, I'm surprised you noticed" I mumbled the last sentence. I stopped walking when I could hear a growl behind me "I liked it blonde" he said louder than normal. Taking a deep breath to try and calm my nerves "Why…because it matched…her hair" the words came out with venom. I was jealous of this other woman that was stealing my husband away.

Eric sped to me and lifted my chin gently "No…my wife…that was the color of your hair when I married you. I'm so sorry that I stick to my time period and love a woman who is natural" his eyes were hard and cold but his words soft. Raising a brow as I moved my; face away from his touch "Do you work today" I asked trying to change the subject. Eric shook his head slowly "I don't have to go in Kat" him calling me by my nickname gave me hope that we could last. I touched his chest "It feels like I only see you when you wake up…then you vanish from me until the next night" looking at our bedroom where Eric used to sleep at but stopped a year ago when he met Her.

Eric quickly picked me up bridal style which made me gasp; he placed me on the bed gently "My wife….you know you mean a lot to me…without you I would go crazy" he purred trying to soften me up. A moan escaped my lips when he started to kiss her neck "Eric…we never talk" I got out in-between moans. Eric looked at my face as he started to take the black silky robe off he smirked when he seen I had nothing underneath. "We can talk after we make….love" he said the last word as he started to kiss my firm breast. "No…Eric I don't want to" I lied since my body was aching for Eric's touch. Eric's fangs clicked out and my heart rate shot up from fear he would bite me. He gaze his fangs over my tone stomach "W-we had a deal" I hurried and got out. Eric held me down to where I was unable to move his eyes were narrowed "Yes we did have a deal…so do your fucking part" he looked up at me showing the monster that he could become. "My Wife" he said firmly that made my heart rate speed up. Instead of staying scared I was getting pissed that he would hold our deal that he was not allowed to feed from me as long as I had sex with him when ever he wanted it. At first the deal was great especially when we were first married sex was happening everywhere for us. Never once has I ever complained since I do loved sex with the Viking vampire. But now I was feeling Eric and I never speak unless he was buying me love with expensive gifts to make up for the time he was away or he would screw me until I completely forgot why I was mad.

I didn't want to start a bigger battle since he could easily hurt me. I did not speak more on the deal we had since my body did crave Eric. He started to kiss my lower stomach lightly as his large hands rubbed my thighs. Eric was slowly opening my legs wider as I was getting wetter just from him teasing me. "Eric" I moaned as he inserted his large manhood inside of me. The feeling of him filling me up completely is beyond words the pleasure ran thru my body as he started to thrust slowly. Our lips met just like it did every time we made love. "I love you Kat" he whispered as he sped up the thrusting, in this moment I was completely submissive to him. Which is rare since I'm never submissive at all "I love you to my love" I whispered back before he kissed my lips with passion. I lifted my hip higher for he could go in deeper and hit my sweet spot, the pleasure building up more in my lower abdomen was becoming stronger.

His cold large hands cupped my breast and massaged one of them as he licked the nipple lightly I went to flip us to where I would be on top but he pinned my arms down above my head and shook his head. "No my wife" he purred sweetly as he pounded in me harder making me moan out louder as our pelvic areas smacked together. I was reaching the edge when he started to go in a inhuman speed, I came quickly moaning his name "Eric" my breathing was deep as he kept pounding. Eric easily turned me to my back to where I was now in the doggie style position before he started pound into me once more. "Kat" he groaned out in pleasure as I squeezed my sex around his manhood tightly. I felt his hands start to rub my rear and I gasp once I felt a sting from the slap he gave me. "Katharina" he moaned my name but not saying it the American way as Katherine. Once Eric had released himself inside of me he laid down on the side of me just stroking my back gently.

"I best be off" Eric said as he kissed my cheek, he sped up and started to put his black pants back on. I rolled over on my back to look at him "Where are you going" I asked wanting to cuddle. "Business" he said not looking at me as he put on his muscle shirt. Raising a brow "I thought you were off" I said trying to keep my cool since I knew he would be hungry even more after just having sex. Eric looked at me with his blue eyes "I'm going see Bill real quick" I knew those two hated each other so their was a lie somewhere in it. "He lives by Sookie…your going see her" I said firmly as I grabbed my large white shirt and pulled it over my head. Eric's face was near mine his fangs out "She lives in my house I bought I have to make sure she is ok..I have to check on the house" he growled I knew he did not like me asking questions about where he was going.

Shaking my head I pushed his shoulders but Eric did not budge one bit "You sure it's just the house your checking…and not the area in-between her legs" I hissed at him with narrow eyes. Eric gripped my chin roughly he held it tight "I have not fucked Sookie…but believe me I have thought about it many times….When I do fuck her I'll make sure I'll send you a tape" he spat at me which made my heart dropped I held the tears in my eyes. "I'm your wife" I whispered shocked by what he just told me. Eric released my chin and pushed me on the bed to where I was on my back. "Yes so as my wife shut your eyes and endure" he then kissed my cheek before he sped off to the woman that was stealing his heart from me.

Once I knew Eric was out our house I allowed the tears to fall freely from my eyes, the time passed as I cried into the pillow. Once I felt like my tear ducts could not produce anymore tears I sat up and looked around the room, my life was what women dreamed of. To have everything you ever wanted and even more in material things but all I wanted was my husband back. I started to walk to the kitchen I noticed their was a newspaper on the glass coffee table. Once I picked up the paper I noticed it was from my small home town in Louisiana, Clinton Louisiana. On the front page was a picture of a face I knew so well, John. I touched his face with my finger "Chow…tell my husband I plan to go see my best friend Ricky for the day." Chow nodded then sped off.

I looked at the John again and looked at the house he was standing behind and it made me smile, it was the same house he grew up in just remodeled. "I missed you" I whispered as I remembered all the fond memories we spent together. As my eyes left John I noticed his brother Alcide was standing next to him smiling, it was clear both brother's were pleased with their work. Thoughts started to go thru my head was I going to my ex lover just to piss Eric off in my mind. Since I would never let him know or was I doing this because deep down my heart still belonged to John.

A/N: I just did this one shot that I may write into a story….still working on my other story but this idea came to me and I had to write it down…enjoy.

PS. I plan to turn this into a story now :P well It will be updated Sunday after my story Dead Frightening is updated Saturday.


	2. Old Lovers and New Lovers

_**A/N I know this has not been updated in a while because I was not really sure if this could be made into a good story. Well I wrote an outline and it's not as dark as DeadFrightning but it is sad in a way. But I hope you enjoy this little story. You can also follow me on Twitter to know when the updates will be posted. Cpcrazieangel**_

It did not take me long to drive to John's house like I thought it would. My mind was on our meeting and I was trying to plan on what to say. It had been years since I seen him, before I married Eric I think. Five years ago. I could see the white house from the long gravel driveway and my heart started to race. I was excited to see him, I knew the answer to my question earlier. I was not doing this to get back at Eric but because I liked John and knew he could be the one.

Once I pulled up into his yard I noticed he was outside. All six foot two of him, his muscular chest was shiny from the sweat, thanks to the blazing hot sun. His pants hugged his rear perfectly making my mind wonder. John's brown eyes landed on my red car. I closed my eyes scared that he would tell me to leave, when I finally opened them my blue eyes landed on John who was now standing in front of my car. I was nervous and was thinking this was a mistake. I mouthed 'sorry' to him thinking I was just going to back up and leave but instead I accidentally hit him straight on with the front of my car by accident. I gasp and quickly turned the car off and got out freaking out, my white heels was sinking in the mud as I kneeled next to him.

"I'm so sorry John are you ok" I cried out in my soft voice that had a sweet drawl to it. John grunted. Alcide came running toward us.

"What the hell" he said firmly looking at his brother "We need to bring him to the Emergency room and make sure he is ok" Alcide added.

John looked at me and smiled a bit "Well hello Katherine, you always made a big entrance" he teased as he tried to hide the fact he was in pain. I bit my bottom lip feeling horrible but I helped Alcide lift John into the van. John looked at me as I sat next to him.

"John I'm so sorry are you ok, did I break something" I asked feeling horrible. Alcide drove us to the ER quickly. John shook his head "Nah but my ribs hurt, well Katherine seems you can give the girl all kind of money she can be so classy but if her mother is country so is the daughter. You can't take that away from a true country girl" he smirked.

I realized what he was talking about my white shoes were covered in mud while my dress at the bottom matched. "Well I'm more worried about you" I replied smiling.

Once we arrive at the ER John was being seen about as Alcide and I wait in the waiting room. Neither of us spoke a single word until John came walking to us. It was ten minutes of complete silent with Alcide and I. So not only was I happy John was walking fine but glad that someone would speak. I knew Alcide was iffy around me since he always been when we first met.

"Well I'm alive and fine unless Kitty Kat wants to hit me with a car" John winks at me and I smile at the nickname he called me. It was the nickname he had given me when we were a couple when I was seventeen. John and I walk to the van side by side, their was silence until I broke it.

"I know it been years John, I just miss the way you make me smile. The way you call me Kitty Kat the way I'm happy" I finally said as I leaned against the door of the van. John touches my cheek lightly "I missed you to Katherine. I missed the way we spent summers together, I miss how we would fight but I never could stay mad or you. I miss how I thought I was the one you would marry" he pulled away from me and started to walk off. I knew he was hurt, I knew what we had was something not everyone can get in a relationship.

"I'm sorry I thought we were young and my father wanted this. I thought it was not true love but I know what we had was real. Because I'm married to Eric Northman who fell out of love with me when Sookie came along. He may look at me as an object but nothing like you did. His eyes never speaks to me the way yours did" I confessed as I allowed my tears to fall from my dark blue eyes. John slowly wiped them away using his thumb. "Katherine I love you and it was never over until you said I do on that wedding day. But deep down I want us back together. I want to be the one you lie with, the one you wake up to and the one who will never leave you" his voice made my tears fall harder.

I knew I made a mistake when I allowed my father to take me away, I never wanted to leave John but it was a duty. I felt John's lips touch mine lightly but the kiss was ruined by Alcide who called for us.

In the van John held my hand as I thought of our past. I was seventeen walking on the beach when I noticed John, he had noticed me as well it was as if we were drawn to one another. I felt like the gravity was pulling me toward him and little did I know that he would make great memories with me. Memories that only a girl would wish about. One of the memories was when he tried to teach me to drive a car. I was nervous but he kept telling me what to do until I accidentally hit a tree, I was never the best driver. But never once did John break my spirits about my lack of driving skills.

When we arrived at his house John pecked my cheek and I noticed the sun was almost down "I have to go" I struggled to get out since I did not wish to leave. I wanted to stay next to the man that stole my heart.

"Well be strong Kitty Kat because you're a strong woman. Listen to your head and heart and do what is right. Do not settle for less because you are worth more than I can afford and any other man" John smiled showing his perfect teeth. I took a deep breath as I took in all his words "You have my heart like you always did" I replied. John touched my chest in a non sexual way since our relationship was never based on sex. We had real love for one another where lust never crossed our minds.

I slowly got out the van before I kissed his lips lightly and walked toward my car. I dreaded the drive home and wanted to stay with John. As I drove home I smiled thinking how John made this easy. I was going to divorce Eric for once and for all. I didn't care about my father's deal with Eric or any of that. What Eric and I had it was no longer love but a horrible marriage that was going down the drain, I did not want to drown in my sorrow and become my worst fear. To become a woman that just bit her lip and kept her head down. I was not a woman to be silent. I am a woman to fight till the last nail, and I will get this divorce I thought.

Walking into my empty house I should have realized he was not going to be home, I sat on the sofa not caring that I was full of dry mud since I just wanted to call John. The phone rang once before John picked up.

"Hey I'm about to shower can I call you in five minutes" he asked as I heard the water in the background. I smile was upon my lips "Sure" I answered before I hung up. Most people would think he was to perfect but I knew John had flaws but I knew everyone has a dark past. I know I sure did when I was younger. I knew the mistakes I even made with John and how we split up because of my father and me doing what I was told. I always played it safe with my dad, I was like his little girl. So me breaking the marriage off would make his head roll but he would have to suck it up and take it or just leave me live my life.

My blue eyes fell upon the wedding picture of me and Eric. We seemed so happy but yet we were not, it was an arrange marriage at first. That's when the memory came to my mind as I thought of our wedding day and the deal her father had with Eric.

**_EPOV_**

I had awoke that night with a message from Chow saying my wife would be late home, I thought it was a perfect opportunity to go meet Sookie. I had flew to her house and just walked in since I owned it. Sookie was wearing her lace panties I had bought her with the matching bra, I felt my member grow hard as I took a step close to her. Was this the day we would have sex I wondered. Would I finally fuck the fairy, for some odd reason my mind went to my human wife Katherine. She was a beautiful woman just annoying at times. I assume it is because I have been around for so long and the fact that Katherine was young when we met.

She was in love with some pup named John a long time ago, a guy who had the nerve to challenge me the day before our wedding. I hated that pup and knew I wanted to drain him dry but didn't because I may not be a faithful man but I would not want to hurt Katherine in that type of way. It's not like she would ever make me look like a fool I thought. Sookie slowly stood up and gasp when she seen me standing their.

"What are you doing here" she said firmly placing her hands upon her hips. I so longed to allow my tongue to roan her body but I just smirked.

"Sookie I'm here to check on this house again, also don't forget I bought you what your wearing. And don't we have business" I asked as I sat myself down in a chair. Sookie walked toward me and nodded as she straddled me. I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her but the only thing holding her back was her trying to get over Bill. Bill was her ex boyfriend that dumped her for something new and fresh. To me Sookie was new and fresh.

Her sex was directly over my member in my pants and I longed for her "We are both single my love, so what is the hold up" I purred in her ear as I unhooked her bra. I knew it was a lie but Sookie did not need to know I was a married man, I did not wear my wedding band anyway.

"We have business" Sookie blushed a bit as her breast was free from the lace bra, my tongue slowly touched her pink nipple. I grinned as I gently pushed her off of me since my manhood wanted to go inside her sweet wet sex, I could smell her wetness clearly.

"Yes I plan to make my establishment bigger and need to see how the money issue is going" I said firmly since Sookie was indeed my Book keeper since she was making little to no money at the bar, I wanted to know she was finically able to support herself so I hired her. Her blonde hair bounced a little as she nodded while she spoke. "Yes sir it sure is" she replied making me chuckle since she would call me sir.

I had plans to make Fangtasia worldwide since I felt like Shreveport was not cutting it in my eyes. Also the deal I made with Katherine's father was big part of this, he would give me his daughter and allow me to run Ohio if I kept her away from those werewolves. He was a vampire who actually kept his sperm from years ago and freezeed it. Once he found a human woman twenty three years ago he planted his seed in her and created Katherine. A vampire actually raised a human child but she did not turn out like he hoped. She was beautiful but wanted to hang out with the wolves since she was dating one of them, her father was a lot older than I. He is actually gay and lives in Mississippi who deals with wolves as pets. But the ones that he deals with are not the same ones she likes.

My eyes fell upon Sookie as I started to get my wife out my thoughts and her father Russell. "Have you been a good girl" I asked Sookie as I pulled her closer before I gave her bum a small little tap. She giggled before our lips mashed together. I knew she was ready for me fully.

**A/N :Ok a lot of things changed but it will all be explained as the story goes on…hope you like where this is going…thanks for reading.**


	3. The Hurting Heart

KPOV

I looked at the picture on the entertainment center it was me in my wedding dress smiling as my husband looked down at me smiling. I thought that was a perfect day but in some way it was sad. I slowly closed my eyes as the memory flooded back to me.

_I was a young girl around eighteen years old and as innocent as they come, My father was strict and made sure I kept myself pure for my future husband. I looked out the window as the cold air hit my flesh. I couldn't help but think of John. When him and I were younger we swore near the oak tree where Eric and I would soon wed, we swore that him and I would be an item. A couple. Since I lived with just Russell my father, I always had a wolf watching me making sure I did not do anything wrong. One good thing about me was, I was able to always sneak off._

_A smile was upon my pink lips and I couldn't help it, thinking of all the moments John and I spent together and promises we made. It all had to come to an end, I was about to be Mrs. Northman. The door behind me slowly opened and I turned to look and seen my father. He stood their with his black hair swooped to the side, he smirked at me._

"_My beautiful southern bell" his accent was a thick Mississippi drawl. Many people knew him as the King of Mississippi but I knew him as dad. The only problem was I never knew my mother or how I was born from a vampire. Russell always said matters of that sort should never be brought up, I always had a hint he was keeping something from me. Being a father's girl I never went against his wishes, I wouldn't say I loved him because at times I felt more of a collectable item then anything else. I never felt his love that I seen friends father give their children._

"_Thanks" I smiled looking at my fitted white dress; I looked like a fairytale princess. Russell took a step toward me still smiling making me look at the ground._

"_You will be the most happy" Russell said to me as I slowly looked up into his eyes._

"_How do you know father" I asked since I barley knew this man, it was arranged by Russell and I never knew the reason exactly why. _

"_Because" he touched my cheek gently with his cold hand "He will give you everything you ever wanted." Slowly I nodded my head thinking material things does not make a person happy but I did not wish to argue with my father. _

_Russell sped out the room. I turned back to the night sky and wanted to cry. My life was never in my hands and I just wanted one day to have a choice. A choice to live it the way I wanted. A know was upon my door and I slowly walked to the door and their stood John. He looked like he been running for miles with a torn yellow shirt. "John" I barley got out in a whisper. _

I could hear an actual knock at my door making me get my mind off my wedding day. I started to feel guilty but I needed to keep that memory away. I did not need my skeletons to come out the closet. As I slowly walked to the door I could see a blonde standing outside from glancing out the window. I quickly opened it.

"Pam" I smirked looking at my husbands progeny. I never knew if she was an ex or like a step child but I just ignored either options.

"Yes…well I came to see how you were doing" Pam sounded so bored as she spoke. I notice she was wearing a fitted red dress with matching rubies to go with it.

"You look great" I said rolling my blue eyes "But I think that dress is two times to small" I winked messing with my dear friend. Pam chuckled a bit "Well I am dead and can't gain weight, I see you have a few extra pounds" she retorted back.

She made a face looking at my brown hair "It was cute blonde" she complained before walking ahead of me and sat on the glass coffee table. She crossed her long legs and started to look at her nails.

"I don't like her either" she added with a risen blonde brow. I crossed my arms "Who" I asked trying not to show I did know it was Sookie.

"The fairy, the one who wears that stupid sun dress and every male vampire wants to try her fairy vagina… Sookie" Pam made a face as she said the last word as if it was making her want to vomit. I rolled my blue eyes.

"You know….he told you" I tried not to sound depressed but I couldn't help it.

Pam nodded. I huffed as I sat down in the chair "I want this marriage over, I don't want to be with him…anymore" I tried holding the tears back. I hated Eric but only a fool would think I didn't love him. I did it grew over the years and fell for him.

Pam looked at me and planed a cold hand upon my knee "You can make him fall in love with you, I know he loves you still. She is just something new you are a person that will always be their…..now look you have me being all sweet and caring so that shows you I want you with my maker" her voice was mostly harsh but her words were sweet.

I smiled a bit "Your right…I shouldn't allow another woman to take my husband….I" I almost told her about John but I changed my mind. I didn't know anymore I was torn between loving John and trying to fix what we had or staying and working on the issue with my husband.

EPOV

I had Sookie every way possible tonight I even was able to do things that I have not done since I was married. I slowly unhooked the cuffs from her wrist and smiled at my dear blonde friend. "You were perfect" I purred as I kissed her lips. Sookie smiled while I pecked her lips.I didn't want to leave such a beauty but I needed to attend and speak with my wife. "I shall be back tomorrow…please stay away from Bill" I knew that bastard was steal after her. I would rather see Bill as a pile of blood then inbetween the legs of my woman.

After our good byes I sped to my house I could smell my child inside and the guilt started to settle in. I never wanted to really hurt my wife but she just couldn't give me everything I wanted sexually. She was to soft and innocent while I wanted something that was more willing to try new things. I took a step to the door and opened it. I noticed Pam and Katherine sitting on the leather sofa as I walked thru the door way.

"We need to talk" I said firmly looking into my wife's blue eyes. She was full of sadness in a way that I never seen before. But I did enjoy Sookie tonight in a way I could never fully enjoy Katherine.

Pam stood up "I must go…I have Ginger waiting for me" she sped out the house leaving us alone to ta_lk. _


	4. Feelings and Wine

KPOV

My eyes slowly go to Eric as I watch him take a step toward me. I knew we needed to talk but my heart was still hurting. I felt a tear nearly fall from my eyes but I refused to cry. I would not break down in front of him. I felt like an ice cold princess with not showing my emotions, not showing the pain and sorrow that ran thru my body because of my husband. Eric was now standing in front of me and his hand reached down to touch my cheek. I couldn't help but flinch away.

"You had her" I whispered the feeling was stronger than before. I knew he actually did it but my mind and heart did not want to hear the truth. I wanted a lie but then I needed to know the truth. I was torn between the both. Eric sat down on the glass coffee table he placed a hand on my knee as his blue eyes locked with mine.

"No…..yes…Katharina I don't know what came over me. I never met to hurt you" Eric whispered as he leaned closer. I looked up into his face, he was using the same excuse that every fucking man in this world uses. That bastard. I stood up as now the emotion rage filled my body. My eyes were narrowed looking at him in a deadly way.

"You don't know how you fucking put your pathetic dick inside her…you didn't think that would fucking hurt me. You never thing you never try to hurt people. But yet you hurt me so fucking much" I yelled as I stormed to the kitchen to get air, I needed to breath.

Hearing Eric's growls I knew he hated to be yelled at so I was not surprised that h sped to the Kitchen with his fangs fully out. If I would not fully know Eric I would be scared but no matter what I never once pissed him off to the max to where he actually did physically hurt me. I knew my father stood between him and I at times, Russell was three thousand years old and not as kind to others. Sometimes he was not that kind to me his own child.

"I'm not like other men" Eric growled as he leaned against the island in the kitchen. I grabbed a glass gumbo bowl planning to eat but instead I turned quickly and threw it at his face. Of course his natural instincts made him catch it before it clashed within his perfect handsome face. Oh how I wanted the glass to cut his face a little just for him to feel the pain, of course the pain in my heart would hurt more than scratch to the face.

"No Eric" I placed my hand over a black handle that belonged to a knife "Your worst…most men would not hurt the woman they married" I threw the knife at his face but once again he caught it. I was just so mad that any object I could lay my hands on was being thrown at his face. Once Eric sped and grabbed my wrist he pushed me against the counter.

"Stop" he said firmly with narrow blue eyes. I looked into his eyes trying to figure out what I did wrong. What I did to make him cheat to hurt me in a way that would never be fixed unless we both were completely honest.

"Why did you do it" I asked as he slowly released my wrist, I watched as his fingers ran thru his dirty blonde hair and his eyes slowly went back to me.

"Because you can't give me everything I wanted. I feel like I am married to a woman who does not show emotion anymore. Where is the woman I fell in love with, the girl who had my heart just by the first day we met?" His eyes slowly fell to my wedding ring that I still had on then his eyes averted back to my face.

"Katharina it seems that you just are a robot I get Russell had you follow his orders but where is the clumsy girl that I met….also sexually it seems you are not willing to try new things. I need something new" Eric said more calmly as he leaned once again against the island. I took a deep breath taking in his words. He needed something new, something new was a blonde bitch fairy I nearly chuckled thinking he was being such an ass.

"Eric you think I don't give you everything you want…well you don't give me everything I want either" I smirked but I knew Eric was pissed. He thought he always gave me everything possible but I was missing something. His fangs clicked out once again as he gripped the marble on the island making a crack.

"I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING….I GIVE YOU THE BEST SEX POSSIBLE" he yelled I knew he was not done but I had to cut in.

"WELL WHO DON'T YOU GIVE SEX TO" I yelled back at him as my face became red.

Eric Growled "I give you FUCKING CLOTHES, DIAMONDS, MONEY, CARS, ANYTHING YOU FUCKING WANT YOU HAVE…MOST PEOPLE WOULD LOVE TO BE IN YOUR FUCKING SPOT….NAME ONE FUCKING THING I NEVER GAVE YOU KATHERINE…NAME IT" his face was now in my face as he leaned down to be on my level.

I felt the hot tears fall from my eyes, it was the first time in a while I cried.

"A child" I whispered as I felt more tears fall from blue eyes. I noticed his posture changed he was no longer tensed but his eyes were soft and worried. He reached out to touch me but I pushed my way thru. I wanted to be alone. As I quickly walked to the bedroom I climbed upon my bed. I wanted a child, I wanted to feel a baby fully grow within my womb and me be a mother I was ready to be the mother I knew I could be. I buried my face within my pillow sobbing. I remembered what my father had told me on my wedding day but I still ached for a child.

EPOV

I was caught off guard by Katherine's words, I knew that was something I could never actually give her. I was not a fake vampire from Twilight, I couldn't give her a child. I walked to the room thirty minutes later and sat on our bed. My cold hand touched the warm flesh upon her back and I leaned closer to her ear.

"Yes that is something my love I cannot give you. But I will make it up to you. I promise…I am so sorry Katharina my dove my love…I will forever be with you" I whispered in her ear slowly giving her ear a kiss since she refused to look at me.

I could hear a mumble but her soft words were clear to my ears "What if I want a divorce" those words were harsh to me and I refused to admit defeat to a marriage. The Viking in me refused to allow a woman to take control as the vampire in me wanted to posses her.

"It will never be allowed…between your father and I your want will never be granted" I said firmly into her small ear. I slowly stood up.

"I promise not to stray again..I will be a faithful husband…also tomorrow night we have a meeting with the AVL and I need you their to show Nan that you're my wife and we are a happy couple….now I will join you in a few since the sun will rise up soon so I will see you tomorrow night. Also please stay around the house tomorrow during the day" I noticed she turned to look at me. Her eyes were bloodshot and it was strange to see her cry, it had been years since I seen tears from her eyes. She gave me a small nod before I turned and walked out the room.

As I sat in my chair my mind went straight to Sookie, I didn't know if I should end it with my fairy or not. The answer came to me as my phone vibrated as I looked I seen two perfectly round breast with pink nipples. A grin came across my face I couldn't let Sookie go but I would have to be more sneaky and not flaunt her around like I did before. Katherine would never know what she would not hear or see I thought as I closed my phone and went lay down by my loyal and faithful wife. I closed my eyes and became dead to the day.

KPOV

The sun came blazing thru the window and my eyes fluttered open slowly. I felt a cold solid rock against by back and knew it was Eric. I felt strange to have him laying next to me but I assumed his words were true. I didn't know how true they were but he was right about one thing. If I really wanted this divorce my father would have to agree, since he was the one who arranged this marriage.

Once I was done with my morning duties I came out the bathroom wearing a red dress with black pumps, I walked toward the cabinet and did something I never thought I would actually do. I grabbed the wine bottle and poured me a glass. Slowly my lips touched the crystal glass as the cherry taste filled my mouth. I closed my eyes taking in the substance. As I walked outside with my glass of wine I realized on my phone I had a missed call from John. I knew Eric said no running off but I needed a friend at this moment. Not a vampire or alcohol as the friend but someone living and breathing.I grabbed the bottle of wine and the keys before I fled to my husbands car. Once inside I took a deep breath then a sib of the wine as I felt tears return to my eyes. I needed to see my father and beg for him to agree to break the contract. I also wished I knew who my mother was, why did she just leave me with vampires. I always felt like Russell was never my real father but he swore that he was and if I denied it then I would pay the price.

As I started the car and drove off I wasn't fully paying attention to the road I kept thinking of last night and the fact that Sookie was taking Eric away from me. But yet my heart was being torn between John and Eric. I loved them both but differently. I knew John and I were just met to be friends because I would always be a faithful woman to my husband no matter how hard I tried. I closed my eyes and sobbed harder but I could hear a loud horn. Once my eyes flung open I seen bright lights, before I was able to actually react I felt impact against my body that sent piercing pain thru my bones. Everything went black but I could hear John's voice.

"Kat don't move…Alcide is calling the cops now"

After that sentence I blacked out and felt pain within my chest, I couldn't' fully breath right.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and everything. I have a plan for this story…Everything happens for a reason in the end


	5. Trust, Music and Love

A/N: Wow I'm very shocked on how this story turned out, since I never thought this idea would get anywhere….well thank you all for the reviews and fav/alerts….Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_I looked into John's eyes as my wedding dress felt like feathers against my soft skin. _

"_I love you Kat, please run away with me. Forget what Russell that idiot wants to do with you. You never even met this fanger Rick or Eric, Whatever his name is. Kat my love" he gripped my hand and pulled it close to his lips. "Run away with me….please" he whispered against my flesh. _

_I wanted to a part of me wanted to make that choice and be free with John. I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I could not imagine my life without him not one bit but to disobey my father would cause a war. A war that I knew I would never win. _

"_Kat be the Kat I know you are, the daredevil woman. The one who would break rules just to be herself" John knew how I use to be before Russell told me I would wed my future husband in a week. Yeap the news came to me suddenly but I had to follow. Well the choice was now in my hands right at this moment. To grab John's hand or not to grab his hand was the question._

_I took a deep breath as I slowly turned around giving him my full back "And if I don't John…then what…if I marry Eric and do not run with you…what will happen" I asked him. _

_John touched my shoulder "We would never be one…but I can't live without you Kat, my life would be stopped and I would forever wonder what if….what if you would have ran with me." His hand slowly moved away from my shoulder but I knew my answer. I grabbed his hand and gave him a smirk "Well let's run." Both of our eyes fell upon the window and it was a time to escape before we would be found. We would run like no other just to spend everyday together. Or so we hoped. _

My eyes felt heavy but I slowly opened them and the walls were white I felt a massive headache and my whole body was sore. I noticed a nurse in the room looking at a chart. Once her eyes met mine she smiled.

"Katherine Northman you are in the hospital you had a horrible accident. Your friends will be excited to know you are well" she said as her eyes returned to the chart. "A few ribs are broken and a lot of bumps and bruises. We just have to make sure you are ok before the Doctor can discharge you."

I slowly nodded my head and I noticed even that little movement hurt. I wondered what friends I had that were here. I didn't know much people except vampires but it was during the day so I knew none of them would be here. As my eyes glanced at the oak wood door I noticed it slowly open. Their stood two large men and a medium height girl. Alcide and John made the girl look like a midget since she stood inbetween them. A smile was upon my face since I couldn't believe it was her. Her black hair was in a high pony tail with no make up on her tan face, the dark brown eyes looked at me. I could feel the love from her so easy.

"Ricky" I whispered as tears came to my eyes. She was my best friend but had moved away with no one actually knowing where. She walked toward me and gently hugged me.

"Katherine, I missed you" her voice cracked as she tried to hold in the tears. I buried my face in her shoulder as I cried. Their was so much I needed to tell her but I just couldn't. Slowly our hug broke and John came touching my cheek.

He had a warm smile upon his lips as he spoke "A little bruised up…..but where were you going. Plus why were you drinking" his voice never rose are became stern. He was just worried. Alcide came into view and stood their watching me, even though him and I haven't really talked in years I could tell he still was worried. I also had the feeling he still cared about me.

My mouth slowly opened as I started to explain everything.

XX

Once it was out in the open Ricky sat their with her mouth opened in shock, Alcide was growling and John had a calm expression but his eyes told a story. They were narrowed and I knew if he would see Eric he would shift and attack. I didn't want them to take my side but I needed to get it out their.

"Please, don't say anything. Maybe him and I could work it out are maybe us splitting is the answer" I looked outside and noticed the sun was about to be down. Everyone hesitated on nodding but eventually they all did and agreed to stay out of it.

I felt John's warm hand upon mine and my eyes slowly began to close.

I have no idea how long I was sleeping but I felt a mouth upon my ear, the air was cold as the person whispered. "Katharina what have you done" I could tell he was annoyed but my eyes were to heavy to even open.

Eric continued to speak "You were being foolish I told you not to leave the house….I" he stopped speaking for a few seconds. "I can't live without you Katherine….I love you" his cold lips were upon my lips as my eyes slowly opened. I gave him a weak smile but noticed his fangs clicked out and pricked his finger. I nearly gasped since I was not expecting him to donate his blood to me, even though most people would expect a vampire to give his lover blood. Since it would help the healing very quickly.

I slowly shook my head "You don't have to" I whispered since I did hate that stuff. Eric's blue-green eyes landed upon me as he smiled a bit "I will do it…for you only my love" he whispered.

Once his blood was fully in my system I felt one hundred times better, I felt normal. His hand touched my cheek and I knew we were missing the dinner with the AVL but it was as if he read my mind. Eric straightened up his back and looked at me curiously.

"The dinner was canceled because the entertainment ditched us" Eric huffed as his eyes slowly averted to the door. Their stood John. I noticed John's back stiffened as he carried a light wooden guitar but narrow dark brown eyes was upon Eric. Biting my bottom lip since I knew theses two met once before, first time was on our wedding day and it was nothing pretty. Eric glanced at me with a risen brow.

I sat up and smiled but before I could speak John's voice filled the room "I am here to see about my friend Eric, jealousy is not a good look for you" he nearly growled. Eric's upper lip went up in anger but he calmed himself down and smirked. His lips slowly touched mine before he looked back at John. "Well I am glad MY wife is still a good friend of yours, I don't think yall had seen each other for years…correct…but why are you here?"

I finally felt the need to speak up, I changed over the years with Eric and became such a pushover in people's eyes but in reality I just wanted to be different and finally accepted. "Eric darling John helped me and never left my bedside, he was the one who called Chow to tell you….plus John knows that I enjoy music and that I enjoy to even sing…a passion of mine" I whispered the last words as my eyes averted from Eric. It had been years since I actually sang a song. Eric slowly nodded his head.

"Well my wife I plan to go and see when the dinner will be…I know you are doing one hundred percent better now" Eric pecked my lips once more and I wondered if he was trying to show off to John. "I want you to stay here until I get the paper work to have you out of here by tonight. I'm sure John would not mind staying here with you" he glanced at John with a smirk as John slowly nodded his head. Eric then squeezed my hand before he sped off to the office.

My eyes went back to John as I fully sat up and made a face "I hate Hospital gowns…so tacky" I teased making John chuckle a bit. "You have a new song" I asked.

John did not speak but slowly nodded his head. I wanted to hear since I did enjoy his music with a passion. "Can I please hear it?" I asked.

John sat down and started to play the guitar, the notes were soothing and I knew he was perfect at Country Music.

"_My oh my, you're so good-looking Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends But I've not tasted all your cooking Who are you when I'm not looking? " _His voice was soothing as I watched him with every part of me not moving an itch. Our eyes locked together as if he was singing to me. As if the song was made for me.

"_Do you pour a little something on the rocks? Slide down the hallway in your socks? When you undress, do you leave a path? Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath? My oh my, you're so good-looking Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends But I've not tasted all your cooking Who are you when I'm not looking? I wanna know I wanna know I wanna know." _I couldn't help the tears flow to my eyes since it was so peacefully and seemed perfect. His southern drawl made my heart skip a beat every time he said a word.

"_Do you break things when you get mad? Eat a box of chocolates 'cause you're feelin' bad? Do you paint your toes 'cause you bite your nails? Call up momma when all else fails? Who are you when I'm not around? When the door is locked and the shades are down? Do you listen to your music quietly? And when it feels just right, are you thinkin' of me? I wanna know I wanna know" _The tears finally started to fall from my eyes and I knew even before he leaned closer to me. I knew what this song was actually for.

"_My oh my, you're so good-looking " _His final words and guitar note ended with him leaning closer to me as our lips barley touched. The tears from my eyes fell as we barley brushed lips. I pulled away and looked down at my feet.

"You l-left me Jo-ohn….When I needed you I was alone" I remembered it clearly as my eyes slowly rose up to my first love. He had a confused face on before he stood up firmly.

"I NEVER….left you…I waited and you were the one who got away, and wrecked my heart…you don't know the whole story are yet you only view it in your eyes" John snapped but he never released my leg his hand was on. I looked at him lost, what was he talking about.

"What" I was so confused. John laughed lightly as he removed himself from you.

"Why don't you ask your father…find out the truth Kat before you accuse people..Because it was NEVER OVER…AND IT NEVER WILL BE" he yelled but it was not words filled with hate but love, I knew he was hurt. I shook my head so confused I started to take deep breaths as I tried to collect my thoughts.

"I'm married John" I whispered.

As he nodded his head "I know to a man who hurts you everyday…..he is no man in my eyes but a coward" he said firmly. "I will call you tomorrow…I have something to tell you and I'm sure you and Eric have loads to talk about….but I swear if he ever hurts you again I will rip him limb from limb" he growled the threat before he walked out the room.

I felt hot tears fall from my eyes and I knew I needed to speak with my father I needed to see him not only to ask about John but to figure out why my marriage was arrange. Just to have his advice. Once Eric walked in the room he rose a brow at my tears. I shrugged my shoulders "Just forget it…please" I wanted to tell him about the kiss but felt like I could wait.

After getting fully dressed wearing a white dress with silver heels I followed Eric out the room. He walked me to his new car, it was black and I was shocked on how fancy it actually looked. He opened the door and I slowly got in and waited. As he sped and entered his side the car quickly started he turned and looked at me.

"I have good news. The AVL has found a new date for the dinner…this weekend but bad news is they want all the King and Queen's to be their" he made a face and I knew what was the problem

"So Bill will be their" I said but it was not his name that came to mind. He nodded and growled. I knew he hated Bill and part of it had to do with Her.

"So will Sookie be their…will I finally see her instead of just seeing her picture on a file" the hate and jealousy was in my voice. Eric gripped the wheel tighter "She may be their…but there is no worries..I cut all ties off with her…you are all I want" he grinned at me as we drove to our home. If all Kings and Queens had to be their I knew my father would also attend, a part of me was glad but nervous at the same time.

As we entered the house I thought of Ricky and I how wild and crazy we were. That's when I noticed Eric's phone going off. As I picked it up I noticed a message, I went to open it but Eric quickly jerked it out my hand. Narrowing my blue eyes as I crossed my arms wanting to know who it was.

Eric growled as he placed his phone in his pocked "Trust me it is business….a relationship without trust is nothing" he snapped. He was right but for some odd reason I just couldn't trust him, well I knew the reason was because he screwed another woman while married to me. I nodded my head and turned around heading to the bathroom. Once I entered I pulled my phone out and dialed a number.

"Ricky I need your help" I guess it was true once you get in touch with your past the true you will come out. In the end I been fucked with to much and I was done. I will find out who that message was from even if people think I was going crazy. I will not be cheated on twice because then it's shame on me.

"Tell me what you need and I'm their in a heart beat Kat" Ricky said and I had a feeling she was smirking on the other end.

A/N I hope yall enjoy this chapter..


	6. Please Don't Leave Her

Once Ricky and I had spoke more on the idea of Eric not allowing me to see who sent him a picture I told her that everything was fine but I would call her quickly if I needed. Grabbing the remote I sat on the bed turning it on. Right away bad news was on the television. Young girls were getting kidnapped with no trace to where they went to. My heart ached for them since that would be such a scary thing for me as a girl to go thru.

Before I knew it Eric was standing in front of the TV staring at me. I rose a brow as I slowly looked up into his face. He took off his shirt showing his muscular chest and he had such a serious face on. I started to feel tiny as he took a step toward me and pushed me down with one finger. My breathing deepened as he slowly slid my panties off from under my blue dress. His cold hands rubbed my thighs as he started to crawl upon the bed over.

"You. Will. Always. Be. Just. Mine" he growled and I noticed his fangs were sticking out. Something was not right I never heard him say those words so firmly before. Quickly I tried to push him off but their was no budge he kept growling and I knew it was annoying him that I was now trying to scramble away from him. He pinned my arms above my head and kicked my now closed legs with him knee to open them. I whimpered a bit as I started to feel trapped. Eric leaned toward my ear and snarled.

"If you ever…and I mean EVER my Katharina make me look like a fool because of John I swear upon everything I will make you rue the day you met him" his words were not just a threat but I knew they were a fact. I had stepped over the line with having John and Eric in a public place but I didn't think nothing of it. Something inside of me started to feel angry, once anger filled my body I roughly moved my ear away from his mouth. A glare was upon my face.

"What your whore…Sookie won't I be seeing her this weekend" I snapped. Eric released my wrist that was now hurting and slowly nodded.

"Yes but you are mine Katharina and I swear I have nothing with her anymore" he stood up after he pecked my head. I closed my eyes trying to hide back the tears I just couldn't allow my weakness to show I nodded my head slowly.

Once I reopened my eyes I noticed he had his black shirt back on "Where are you going" I asked as I rubbed my tender wrist. Eric didn't look at me as he walked toward the door.

"Do not worry" he then sped out the room. I felt my jaw drop, how could he say such a thing to me. After he just made a big deal about me making him look like a fool. With him not telling me anything I felt like the biggest joke their was. I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Ricky.

XX

Once she arrived at the house I had quickly changed my clothes, my outfit was black leather pants with a black corset top. I had the six inch boots with the silver thin heel. A smirk was upon her face since she was wearing the same exact thing.

"We think alike don't we" she winked as she tossed me her keys. I nodded "We sure do."

Once we were inside her car I noticed Eric did leave and what would make it easy he took the red Porsche so it would be very easy to spot. Once I started the engine Ricky laughed a bit and my blue eyes fell upon her.

Her red lipstick was perfect and went well with her dark hair she had a grin upon her lips "Lets get this bastard" her voice was smooth. Quickly I backed up and headed to the house I had a feeling he was at. Bon Temps was not far especially when one did not follow the speed limit or stop at stop signs. Quickly we came across Bon Temps and that is where Ricky pointed at Merlotte the Bar and Grill.

"Someone may know where we are going…they have to know a Sookie and once I pick up her scent we can find out if he is at her house" Ricky quickly got out the car. I followed with the same actions but once I was out the car I walked toward the Bar first. My eyes were glued upon the door as I pushed it open. I noticed a cop sitting at the bar so slowly I walked up to him.

He was handsome with dirty blonde hair and I could tell under his uniform he was muscular. I leaned against the counter and looked straight at him.

"I was wondering if a good looking cop like you could help a little oh girl like me out" I asked in a sexual way as I bit my bottom lip. The guy looked at me, well more like my chest as he slowly nodded.

"I sure can…the name is Jason, Jason Stackhouse" his eyes landed on my face as I stood their quiet for a while. He was the whore's sister. If she looked half as good as her brother in person I knew I would not stand a chance against her.

"Your Sookie's brother" I allowed a fake smile go upon my face.

Jason nodded.

"Well that is so funny…it's been a while since I been over" I acted like I lost the words to where she lived just to play it off.

"Oh the grave yard…yea she don't live far from it" he had such a child like smile on his face that I had to stop myself from laughing. I gave him a small nod before I released a huff.

"Sorry Jason but I must go, my friend is waiting…she just got here" I lied as I went to walk. A certain voice caught me off guard.

It was a raspy voice that spoke to me "She got here with you" said the man behind the bar. "What did you need help with, I mean you sure asked for help but never even told Jason what you wanted?" I turned to look at a man with light brown hair and blue eyes, his facial hair was a little scruffy and he wore a plaid shirt with blue jeans.

"I…I don't know what your talking about" I tried to play innocently.

Jason looked at the man then back at me "Sam is right, what did you need help with" he seemed a bit more curious now. I slowly started to regret coming here, I could not get caught and I need to hurry and catch Eric. Well try and catch him. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it back since I had no idea what to say.

"Sorry guys but I need to take her, we are suppose to be in Shreveport but we are lost" Ricky lied as she smiled at Sam and Jason. Both guys nodded but Sam seemed a bit more tensed. Jason spoke with Ricky for a while as I stood outside near her car. I noticed a dog that was white and had tan colors on him walking toward me.

"Hey buddy" I whispered as I got on my knees to pet him. The dog sat down just staring at me. "I bet your lost….but I can't go find your owners now…I have to go find my husband" I said to the dog feeling stupid since no dog could really understand me.

Ricky walked out and looked at me and then the dog "Seriously Kat we can't bring a dog" she nearly chuckled. I couldn't help but look at the dog that seemed a little odd, but he just would not leave us alone.

"You can't take it Katherine"

"Ricky I can't just leave it here" I looked at the dog then at my friend.

Ricky huffed "Kat seriously you are going to steal a dog" she made a face.

"It's not stealing if the dog wants to come….and he does" quickly the stray dog jumped into Ricky's car before I closed the door. Ricky rolled her eyes as she drove toward Sookie's house. For some strange reason I noticed the dog was acting strange very tensed as we stopped at the whore's house.

But, the dog was last on my mind because their in front of me was a car. Not just any car but Eric's red Porsche .

"Well guess I was right" I whispered to Ricky trying to hold back the tears. Ricky was shaking her head and I knew she was pissed "Well you know I always thought that car needed a new job" a smirk was now upon my lips from Ricky's comment.

"I agree" I opened my door and grabbed the keys right from Ricky's hand. Walking toward Eric's car I dug the key on the side of his perfectly painted red Porsche. I felt a little better but I grabbed the bat Ricky had in her hand from her and started to smash the glass in, the back, side and front was now glass free. I was able to unlock the door and quickly dug the key into his leather seats.

"Idiot" I whispered as I started to break everything inside I couldn't take it, I was right outside of the house he swore he would never enter. Once everything on his little car was smashed, scratched or broken I stepped back and smiled at my work. He broke my heart so I will break his little car.

The stray dog looked like he was shocked but didn't move, the noise that caught my attention was the front door. I never got to see Eric's face because Ricky quickly threw me into her car. As we quickly drove off with stray dog since he jumped in I started to feel a little better until I heard Ricky scream and felt an impact.

My heart was racing and their stood a man, he wore a long coat that was black making him hard to see, but slowly he walked toward the car. Ricky's car must have hit him or he grabbed the car because it had stopped right in front of him. She couldn't get the car to start, while the dog kept growling.

"Hurry up" I screamed as I noticed he was now on the hood grinning at us, his fangs were fully out. Before Ricky could respond the man broke the glass and making it shatter all over us. We screamed as he gripped both of our necks.

"Now we are collecting human women….I'm sure you watch the news" out he chuckled darkly. I felt my lungs trying to grasp for more air but it was hopeless. I blacked out.

XX

As my eyes slowly opened my whole body felt sore but mostly my arms, their was a tingle sensation in them. I looked up and realized my hands were tied together and strapped to a bar. My feet were tied together and my mouth was tapped. I felt tears fall from eyes making the headache even worst.

I was not alone, their were many other women same way I was but clothes were ripped off and they were more like knocked out. Their bodies had blue bruises on them. Looking around for Rickey I noticed she was on the ground crying. She had a collar on her neck that was attached to a chain. The chain was hooked to the stone wall.

Trying to get her attention I stopped when I realized their was blood in-between her legs. I felt sick as the door swung open and their stood the vampire who captured us. He was tall and built. Bald and non attractive.

"See you are finally up, the master had so much fun with your little friend I bet he will also enjoy you" he chuckled darkly as he took a deadly step toward me. Who was the master, I knew a good bit of vampires but I never seen him before.

"Timothy stop" a strong British accent came from the back of the room.

"Yes Master" the man named Timothy said as he took steps back away from. The British man walked closer to me and his cold hand came to my mouth as he slowly pulled the tape off. His hair was a rusty color with green eyes, his jaw line was strong and reminded me of an old warrior that people learn about in history.

"The name is Victor,….I sure know who you are Katherine" the back of his hand touched my cheek softly as I allowed a whimper to escape my lips.

He stepped closer as he undone my arms, since I was so weak my body nearly hit the floor but he grabbed me in time. His face was next to mine as he whispered.

"Katherine, you were suppose to be mine. Russell was going to give you to me but no, he changed his mind. Gave you to Eric Northman because Russell thought it was better" his voice was so soft that I had to nearly strain to hear him. My mouth was to dry to even speak that I just allowed myself to sob.

It was not Victor who spoke nor was it Timothy, the Mississippi drawl was easy to figure out who it belonged to.

"Don't worry child….I am here" Russell's drawl filled the room. "Also Victor do not fill my daughter's head with stuff she does not need to know" he snapped. I felt another set of cold hands grab hold of me, knowing it was my father I allowed my body to lean up against him.

My voice cracked as I spoke "What about Ricky…I'm not leaving her."

Russell looked at my dear friend then back at me, rolling his eyes "She is now Victor's play thing…you belong to Eric even though he was very clear you have been nothing but a dishonorable wife" his eyes narrowed. I was speechless as I saw Ricky cry louder as Victor took a few steps toward her.

"Father please don't….I don't want to leave…I can't leave her" I cried out as I was dragged away by my father. Russell threw me over his shoulder as I screamed for my dear friend.

"RICKY I WILL FIND YOU….PLEASE NO I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HER….PLEASE" tears came down my face as my hands reached to grip a wall but I couldn't find anything. The last thing I heard from that house was Ricky's screams. I cried non stop as Russell flew up in the air.

Once I was placed down I stood on the steps to Eric's house. Falling to my knees I cried harder, how could my father be so heartless and allow a girl to just be kept.

"You have pissed your husband off that he is the one who called me because a naked man said you and a wolf girl was kidnapped by a vampire. Lucky your husband works for Victor and knew right away where you would be….but the fact he was in a meeting with Bill and Sookie with your little childish act by breaking his car he was trying to calm Sookie down. She was scared you would go after her, maybe even kill her. Not only have you dishonored your husband but me, you reflect back on me. On how I raised you" Russell's voice was firm as his eyes looked nearly deadly. I didn't care what he was saying. I just wanted my friend Ricky back.

"Why did you leave her" I asked as the tears ran back to my eyes.

Before Russell could speak I felt Eric's hand pulling me up by my arm "Because she is a bad influence on you" he growled in my ear. "Don't worry Victor will keep her as a pet, she is a wolf…a dog…nothing more" he added. I felt my heart sink to my stomach.

Before I could ask my father the question Russell looked into my eyes and shook his head. "You cannot divorce him. I forbid it" before I can ask why he flew off. I knew I would not see him until the weekend with the AVL and all the royals.

I tried to push Eric away but he did not budge "What arrangement do you two have" I asked firmly.

Eric chuckled as he tilted his head a bit "As long as I am married to you then Russell knows I will not kill him for killing my family. I am to do what I want with you and how I want just for Russell to feel safe when he is home in his little house. Victor was bound to you and his agreement was to guard Russell but the fact I have a much older vampire Victor would not stand a chance. So you and I are bound by blood…..so thank your coward father you are my property" he then walked in the house leaving me alone.

I quickly followed and glared "I am not your property" I snapped. Eric chuckled.

"Yes, to me you are nothing but someone I own…you carry my last name even though you sure like to destroy stuff that belongs to me….a reason why Ricky is not here with you…blame yourself."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks 'blame myself' I bit my bottom lip and tears filled my eyes.

"So what because my father killed your family you feel like I can be the punching bag…but why would you even want to marry me because of what he did" I held back my tears. Eric looked deep into my eyes as his hand came and touched my cheek.

"Because your nothing like him, yes at first I wanted to own you….because of your looks but that night when you ran away. I found you sitting down all alone…do you remember that talk we had, I knew you were a delicate flower afraid to be hurt but wanting to be free. Free from him, your father" he slowly removed his hand and pulled me into a hug.

I didn't want a hug but I couldn't help but cry into his chest. He rubbed my back in a soothing way as he continued to speak. "I did not sleep with Sookie, just warning her about the vampires. I should have told you but I was just so mad at you that I didn't….but please do not make me shame at the party. When we give our speech remember I love you and you love me…we are a happy couple…I do love you even though I own you"

At this moment I was not happy I barley was able to focus on what Eric was even saying I just nodded my head. "It's almost morning" I whispered as I kept my tears from falling. The word 'Own' was harsh to hear.

As Eric and I lay in the bed he fell into a dead sleep but I was to depressed to even think about sleeping. I got out of bed and went to the phone and called a taxi. I needed to see John, I needed him to help me get Ricky back.


	7. Alcide's Bark

Grabbing a mug from the cabinet I poured me a cup of coffee as I waited for the taxi. I slowly brought the mug to my pale lips and allowed the warmth to run thru my body. Placing my hand upon the cabinet I sobbed, the hardest I ever sobbed before. It was my fault she was not her, all my fault. If I would have been calm by my actions then it would have not heated up into this mess. "I-I'm Sorry….God I beg you….God please….Help me" I barley got out as I sobbed. Using the back of my hand to wipe my tears away I finished the cup of coffee and then headed out to the taxi. I packed a light bag since I planned to sleep in a motel tonight. Wanting to be away from Eric was one of the things upon my mind. As I quickly grabbed my little blue booksack that I use to use for high school and then college. Yes, I did attend college for the first three years of my marriage. It secluded the fact that I did the advertisement for Fangtasia. As my ice blue eyes fell upon the Taxi, the yellow upon the car seemed so dull and plain looking. Almost how I felt upon the inside….Dull. On the outside I just grabbed a pair of light blue jeans that hugged my hips properly and a light pink shirt. My brown hair was slowly losing it's color and seemed a little dull.

Climbing into the back seat as the cab waited for me to enter.

"where at ma'am" said the bald headed cab driver. His voice was a little raspy and he smelled like cigars.

"Broadway Street" I told him as my eyes stayed upon my fragile hands. He nodded before he took off into the busy street. I couldn't take it the silence much longer to be trapped within my own thoughts. Taking out my black and blue notebook, knowing I needed to write. Writing lyrics was a refreshment to me. The calm feeling quickly covered my body and I wondered why I had stopped this hobby. Why would I stop writing…..the answer was black and white in front of me. Since I met Eric I never knew how to tell him about my hobby.

The time must have flew by as I wrote because I could hear the man clearing his throat. I averted my blue eyes slowly to the cab driver, he had such a worry look upon his face as he looked at me.

"Fifty dollars Miss" he said in his raspy voice. I quickly grabbed the money and handed it to him. "Thank you" I said sweetly before I shut the door once I was out.

Taking that step toward John's brick home was such a challenge. Not because I didn't want to be their but I had no idea how to tell him the news, If he didn't know already. Just standing their in the driveway I held my blue booksack in my left hand and my notebook in the right. I didn't know what to do, well pretty much what to say. No words were forming into my mind but instead tears formed within my eyes.

"GET OUT THE WAY" yelled a man as a loud horn came behind me. I jumped out the way as a large blue truck came flying into the driveway. It was Alcide and he looked pissed. His brown eyes landed upon me and I noticed they shift to a golden color as he allowed a growl to escape his lips. Quickly the large man exit his truck and slammed the door before he headed toward my direction.

"You fucking BITCH….YOU FUCKING ALLOWED VAMPIRES TO TAKE HER…I SWEAR KATHERINE IF ANY HARM COMES TO HER" Alcide growled as I shirked backing up. I shook my head quickly as tears quickly fled from my eyes.

"N-no Al-Al-Alcide I didn't w-w-wa-want that" I sobbed out as covered my face with my hands.

I could hear growling but I didn't look at him. "KATHERINE I KNOW YOU DIDN'T WANT SUCH A THING BUT YOUR FUCKING STUPID ACTIONS WITH THE CAR AND RUNNING OFF INTO THAT FUCKING VAMPIRE….WHAT EVER HIS FUCKING NAME IS….BUT YOU MADE A WRONG CHOICE SUCH A STUPID CHOICE TO DO TO YOUR HUSBAND. AND WHAT ERIC FUCKING DID NOT HELP WHY BECAUSE HE WAS PISSED AT YOUR FUCKING ACTIONS…..IT IS NOT RIGHT KATHERINE, YOU SHOULD HAVE USED YOUR FUCKING BRAIN. OR DID YOU LOSE THAT WHEN YOU MARRIED THAT FUCKING VAMPIRE. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT…YOUR NOTHING BUT A USELESS WASTE OF SPACE…YOUR STUPID AND SHALLOW…LIKE I SAID BEFORE USELESS" every word Alcide spoke did hit me like a ton of bricks I was speechless and noticed I felt a rush of heat. I couldn't breath it was as if I was being smothered as I held the tears back within my throat. The lump was hurting a bit within my throat wanting a release. I heard another man's voice from behind me.

"Alcide…how dare you, you know damn well Ricky had a choice. A choice not to follow but they both made a mistake…you cannot blame just Katherine. She did not know what was going to happen" John spoke calmly yet I could sense firmness behind every word. As I felt John slowly grab my arm to pull me closer I couldn't look at Alcide. Never again would I look at him the same way. We walked toward the house as we both kept silence. Was the cool air hit me from stepping inside I walked toward the brown sofa and sat down.

"I-I really am sorry John" I whispered as John sat next to me. John cleared his throat before he started to speak "He is upset because Ricky and Alcide were talking and fixing to date."

John's words made perfect sense obviously Alcide would be furious since the woman he was into was now gone, gone because of me. I noticed John pulling out a huge map out and I was curious as what he was doing.

"Ok Kat I need you to point at the location you were at with Katherine when you were taken"

Looking carefully at the map I pointed in the area that was ten minutes away from Sookie's house. Noticing John slowly nodding his head he placed an X mark where my finger met the paper. Then making a large circle around the X mark covering many areas, then another circle around the first one.

"Ok a normal human would be able to go this far before you would wake up, if I heard correctly from an inside source you were knocked out. But a vampire moves ten times faster than a normal human's car so the radius will move outward more."

Looking at the map it seemed that most of Louisiana was covered but I remembered information that I was told as a young girl. "In area five, Eric is the sheriff so if this happened in his area I would have heard of Victor before. So it has to be in area three….all the other areas I know the sheriffs, and area three is the second to largest area in Louisiana." John nodded his head as he marked large X's inside the circle. I knew he was planning and thinking.

John was doing geometry problems upon the map almost for the whole day then he finally stretched and relaxed a bit he mumbled a statement that I wanted to hear "We will find her…I have a clue as to where she is at" he looked deep into my eyes. I leaned against his warm body as I thought of how Eric was acting, so cold and heartless. Yet John was being their and caring.

His hand touched my soft cheek and I noticed he wiped a tear away from my eye he whispered "We will find her Kat I promise." I couldn't comprehended what he was saying because Eric's word "Own" was roaming thru my head.

"He told me he owned me…like it was so cruel that I don't know what to think…I felt like I was property as I stood in front of him" I finally told John as more tears fell from my blue eyes. John grabbed my face with his other hand as both thumbs brushed many tears away from my skin.

Shaking his head he continued to speak "You are not an object, you are not someone that is owned….if he does not love you like a person you are then I think he has personal issues….Kat I…I regret not returning to you on that night. But when your father told me you were leaving with Eric I didn't believe it. But I made the mistake by not interrupting you and Eric's talk. I made that mistake and I live with it everyday of my life. I want you to have the perfect life and not worry about vampire bull shit."

I knew what talk he spoke of it was a talk that I opened up with Eric and he did me, or so I thought. I leaned within John's hands "Promise me one thing John…Promise me that you won't ever leave me…I need you more than ever now" I whispered. His lips were getting closer to mine as he barley brushed my lips as he spoke.

"I promise" he whispered right before our lips locked. The kiss seemed to go on for minutes as his hands roamed up my sides and I ran my fingers thru his short brown hair. He slowly pulled away and stood up "Lets do something fun…lets go to our old bar like the old days…but we are legal we don't' have to sneak in." It was still daytime so we would have to wait, even though I missed Ricky I knew it would not just happen in a day to find her and we needed this break. A break from reality. I nodded as I also stood up but I turned to walk to the room I knew belonged to John.

Once I was inside I pulled out a box, it was to strip my color in my hair….I was going back natural.

XX

After five hours it was getting dark outside and I was fully dressed. My light blonde hair was straight and I was wearing a simple black dress with a red belt that was shiny and made my waist look even smaller. The red six inch heels matched the same shine the belt had making me look a tad bit taller. As I exit out the door I could hear a gasp and then "Dang" I couldn't help but smile as I looked in John's direction. Walking toward the werewolf that was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt he looked like a million bucks. It was clear under his shirt he was ripped and worked out more than he use to back when they were both younger.

His massive hand reached out allowing mine to easily fall in place. We walked out the door holding hands ready for a fun night at a bar. But even though we were planning to have fun I couldn't help but think of Ricky and Alcide's harsh words.

A/N: I had to cut it right here because I almost had them go to fangtasia but how ironic would that be…..well you never know where these friends will go to but I know fangtasia is not the bar..Next chapter will be more on Katherine and John but no worries Eric will have his point of view the next chapter as well…Review please thanks….

SPOILER ALERT: Alcide said what he said for a reason…..when she grows up a bit more those words have an impact as well. I don't want yall to hate him because he is really a good guy but what Katherine did was not a smart thing by beating her husband's car up…but she will learn.


	8. Unfaithful Night

As my mind kept wondering I could not help myself from not watching the road, so I was completely clueless on where John was taking us. Leaning back into his seat I kept thinking, was this stupid to go out with John. I did have a crush on him I could not deny that, he was indeed an ex. But was it wrong? Am I acting like my husband by going off with another person. It's not like I was having sex with John….so it was just me going out with a friend I kept assuring myself.

"We are here" he said smirking as we parked in a parking lot.

My blue eyes looked around and I knew we drove to Downtown Lafayette. Smiling as I slowly got out of the car I took a deep breath as I turned and looked over toward John. He was locking the vehicle then slowly looked in my direction. Our eyes stayed on each other for a while and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. It was such an old feeling not something I felt in years. Quickly averting my eyes to the building where loud music was coming out, the bright lights read KARMA.

"A perfect choice" I said as my head tilted to the side a bit. I heard a small chuckle as he grabbed my hand and I felt a gentle squeeze. Such an act made my lips stretch into a smile. Walking with him toward the club I was a bit scared since it had been a few years since I been out. He handed his ID to the bouncer as I dug into my matching clutch. Pulling out my ID I handed it to the bouncer and the man smiled. It was a bit odd not to be around any vampires since this club was mostly just a place for humans. Of course you would get your random Weres but the humans had no idea about them.

John led me toward the bar and I sat upon a black leather stool as he ordered something from the beautiful blonde. It was a bit odd since my hair was actually now blonde and it reminded me of the old days. The days with me and John. He handed me my old favorite of Ultra light and I couldn't help chuckle as he was drinking Bud Light. It had been a while since I had beer but this was a much needed night. The first beer went down like water as him and I spoke of the old days.

"Remember how my father would ban you from my house" I said as we laughed. John nodded as he took a sip.

"But that bastard never was successful" he grinned. Which was indeed true since John always came back and we use to always see each other. The thing about Dad and John was that neither of them liked each other. And at this moment it was clear to me why and how much John was correct. Taking another sip I realized I was now empty.

After a few more beers and three shots I could not stop laughing as John and I danced away upon the dance floor. His pelvic was against mine as my arms loosely wrapped around his neck and we moved to the rhythm.

"I'm glad we did this" he whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine_ "_And I don't want this night to end" he purred. As my blue eyes stared into his brown eyes. I felt safe and truly happy in that moment. Leaning closer to him I closed my eyes as I started to feel a bit tired from the alcohol.

As John slowly led me out of the club we reached his car where I couldn't help but laugh. I was enjoying myself and I was wondering what expression would be on Eric's face. Well it was an expression I would never see since that bastard would never see it. Because he kept secrets and so would I. Maybe it was the alcohol but whatever it was I was feeling great. John helped me into the car as he helped buckle me up.

"Wanna sleep on the sofa?" he asked me as I placed my hand upon my head.

"Yes the Sofa is fine" I replied as he droved off. I had to keep my eyes closed for puke would not exit my mouth. Knowing John would not appreciate vomit in his car.

"You ok"

Nodding my head instead of answering I noticed the car came to a stop.

John spoke once more as he pressed the button for my seatbelt to release "We are here."

Opening my blue eyes I looked at his house and smiled, such a perfect little home I smiled. Getting out the car I managed not to fall upon the damp grass but slowly make my way to the door without a stumble. John was laughing in the background as he made his way to the door and unlocked it.

"Let me get you a pillow and a blanket" he said as he entered the house and turned the living room light on. Slowly my feet carried me to his sofa where I plopped myself down and felt extremely tired. I watched him head down the hall and waited less then a minute before he returned with a plain white pillow and blanket.

Smiling as he gently placed the pillow upon her sofa and laid me down. He placed the blanket upon my body and leaned down.

"Good night darling….if you need something I'll be in my room" he whispered as he pecked my cheek. Giving him a nod "Night" I whispered. He walked off.

Looking down at the ground I noticed my clutch and knew Eric was wide awake and spending his night. Hopefully working I thought as I reached and grabbed my phone. I didn't know if he was even going to notice I was gone but either way I dialed his cell phone number.

As I waited it just kept ringing and ringing.

_-E.P.O.V_

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

The noise filled my ears as my eyes stayed closed, I had woken up hungry and noticed my wife was not home. I was not in the mood for Trublood so I obviously had went to the strip club and found myself an adorable little red hair. She was about a six on a scale of one thru ten. As I felt pleasure within my pelvic region I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my bed. I stood near Katherina's vanity as my phone was upon my bed. Tapping the red hair upon the head wishing she would not stop sucking my cock but I knew I had to make sure it was no one important.

"Get my phone" I ordered her as my member stood erect as she allowed her mouth to slowly slide away. Standing up I had to admit she was not a Sookie, oh how Sookie was a nine in my eyes. My sexy little fairy that had just started going back out with Bill. But I knew she would come back to me, especially since I was planning to destroy Bill. The stripper crawled back to me with my phone in one hand.

"Sir, it say's Katherine" her voice was so soft as she spoke. Slowly the redhair woman handed me my phone, once the item was in my hand I smirked.

"Just my property" I grinned as I hit ignore. If she wanted to leave with not telling me then the bitch could suffer. I knew she was not in trouble since I had eyes on her all the time, little did she know. As the pleasure returned to my member I felt the woman's mouth begin to suck but this time instead of Sookie I was allowing my mind to take my wife in ways that was to vile for her.

-K.P.O.V

As I realized I was being ignored I rolled my eyes. That bastard, the only time he ever did that was when he was with Sookie. Little did I know that Sookie was not the woman this time. Tossing my phone to the end of the sofa I mumbled curse words under my breath before I realized who actually made me happy. As I took my wedding band off my finger and placed it upon the coffee table I stood up and headed down the hall. The door was in view as my trembling hand reached for it. It was going to be the first time in my life that I did such a thing. One could say it was the alcohol that took over my mind and body, or it could have been me following my heart.

Slowly opening the door I looked at John's face, he had a dim lamp shining near his massive bed. His eyes landed upon me as his lips opened to speak.

"Are you ok" he asked and I knew he thought something was wrong.

Instead of answering him I slowly unzipped my dress and allowed it to drop off my body. I stood their in my six inch heels and black thongs. My blonde hair nearly covered my breast but John's expression was priceless.

Shock and excitement filled his eyes since he never seen me naked before. It wasn't because back then I didn't want to I just wanted to wait till I was married. Well I was married but not to him….a regret I made by listening to my father. I had a feeling Eric and I was soon done but I still needed to use that man to find Ricky. I also knew if I slipped and said something about John then Eric would not rest till that man's head was on a stick. Slowly I took a step toward the bed as John slowly sat up.

As I entered the bed I could hear his breathing raise a bit but his eyes was filled with curiosity.

"Your sure" he asked. I pulled him close as I planted my lips upon his, the rush filled my body like no other. It was a kiss I deeply longed for. Slowly breaking away I looked into his eyes with my deep blue orbs.

"Positive" I answered as he slowly allowed himself to lay down. It was different since Eric was always on top but with John I felt sure of myself…because he made me feel safe and so happy.

"I love you" he whispered as I allowed his member to slip into my sex. A moan escaped my lips as I started to ride him.

**_A/N:Review if you wish…enjoy and thanks for reading_**


	9. The Necklace

The sun was shining upon my face as my eyes slowly fluttered open. To say last night was magical would be a mistake, the experience and love that was within the air was beyond magical. It was true. But to say that I believed it would be a lie I laid within the bed with my deep blue eyes looking up at the white ceiling watching the brown fan turn round and round. I had to admit wanting this night to end was a lie I did not want to leave John but I could not stay. I could not risk having Ricky hurt because of me, what if this would end up horribly wrong. Allowing my body to slowly rise from the bed my feet carried me to the door as I picked up a tshirt. Pulling the green plain shirt over my head I headed to the kitchen to start making coffee. But my vision was a tad bit blurry. I had guilt, even thought I despised Eric I did the one thing that he did. I cheated, I fell to his level even though deep down I enjoyed every moment of it my consequence spoke other things. Maybe if I was still the foolish young girl the action would not have a place upon my heart but it did. I was now no better then Eric.

Wiping the tears from my cheek I slowly pulled out the coffee pot. It didn't take long for it to brew but I just took a deep breath and knew that I had to hide my feelings toward John. It had to be done just for Ricky's safety. Maybe if I could hold Eric's attention the Viking would actually help me out then I could divorce the bastard. Like that would be easy I chuckled to myself.

It was almost night time and I had already fled from John's house and I could tell he felt something was wrong. I didn't want him to think it was him since it was pretty much me I was trying to hide from. I sat within my living room as I heard the door from the basement open. Just taking a deep breath I was wearing a nice lace red dress with the simple white pearl necklace and earrings. Pumps to match them perfectly. My light blonde hair was down in loose curls but my mind was on other matter then what I actually looked like. John could not escape my thoughts at all.

The Viking walked toward me wearing a nice black tux with a red shirt underneath matching me perfectly. He eyed me for a bit as I slowly stood up from the black leather sofa. He held a a black necklace that seemed like a small chocker with a gold stone within the front. It was made from lace and was indeed very elegant but it was like a slap to my face looking at it.

"I thought pearls were more the traditional way to go…darling" my words were ice cold as my blue eyes narrowed upon my husband's face. But the smirk quickly faded when he was now towering over my frame with his fangs fully out.

"I do not mark you with my fangs because you're a winy bitch….so you will wear this to show that you are owned and mine" he sneered. I wanted to slap his marble perfect face but knew it would do more damage to my hand then his damn face. I hated the vampire way but knew Eric would not allow him to look weak to a human. Firmly yanking the necklace from Eric I removed my pearls roughly from my neck breaking it and throwing them to the floor. Placing the necklace upon my small neck then slipping out of the white shoes and taking the earrings off. Looking at the pearls then upon Eric's shocked face "You can clean it up" I snapped walking passed the Viking to grab black shoes instead. Before I even made it to our spiral staircase my body smashed against the wall as I felt cold and sharp fangs upon my neck.

"If you act stupid like this in front of everyone I swear I will make you rue the day we met" Eric growled. I gulped a bit and mumbled under my breath "You don't think I already do" I hissed trying to move my body away but he had such a strong grip.

My airway felt like it was closing quickly as his large hand grabbed my neck firmly squeezing. "Not the way I will make you feel if you embarrass me" he growled. Quickly as I was able to get air within my throat I was gasping and looking at Eric with hate. He yanked my arm as Pam walked down the stairs wiping the blood from her mouth.

It didn't take long for us to stand in front of the building. It was massive indeed but of course they needed such a place to hold many vampires and humans within the same building. Camera's for television was everywhere as Nan promoted the idea of Humans and Vampires being within a relationship together. The idea couple was Eric and I. We were the only ones in Louisiana that were legally married and were set to be an example for the authority to preach to the people. Whom ever they were the authority that is. Walking inside everything seemed perfect and placed to impress the guest and the audience that would be soon tuning in.

Eric led me to a table his grip did not seem as firm as it actually was but he gently pulled a chair out for me to sit. It didn't take long for this situation to start feeling awkward when Bill and Sookie both walked in. Bill was wearing a tux as well but his shirt underneath was white like most of the other men but he had a gold pin upon his tie. I was curious to know what it was exactly but didn't bother to really look into it. Sookie on the other hand had a light pink dress that like mine reached just above her knee. It had a flow to it that pretty much made her one with nature. Her blonde hair was pinned up neatly as she wore light pink pearl earring. I felt sick to my stomach as Bill led his cheating whore toward their table and pulled the chair for Sookie to sit.

"I hope yall don't mind" she said in such a sweet southern drawl. It actually was the first time that I really would meet the other women beside looking at pictures of her.

"Not at all" Eric said with a smug smile giving Sookie a wink that nearly made me want to barf. Pam had rolled her eyes and walked off wearing a gorgeous gold gown that made her stand out within the crowd. My blue eyes turned and looked at Sookie and never noticed Bill and Eric walking off to a meeting for all the vampires.

Since I was just sitting at the table I went to take a sip from my water glass and once I placed the item down Sookie had a gap tooth smile that I wanted to smack off the bitch's face.

"Would you mind if I have a sip" she asked to politely. I rose a brow as I slowly stood up from my chair.

"No darling…I know your use to my seconds" was all I said before I walked off toward the ladies room. Opening the door I walked up to the sink and took a deep breath. "Fucking Eric" I mumbled knowing very well he loved seeing me unable to act out and be a perfect little human in public. I closed my eyes briefly before I heard the annoying tone of voice once again.

"I was so worried we were late when we were leaving, but Bill kept assuring me it was fine. We all know how Eric can be when things don't go his way. Plus Bill and I have to speak about your marriage after you speak. Giving compliments and how we hope to be exactly like you and Eric" Sookie said as she applied a perfect clear lip-gloss to her lips. Not understanding this girl at all I just gave her a nod then walked out the bathroom to have her following me once again.

"It's weird that I can't hear you" she added with a chirpy tone to her voice. Not understanding her one bit I turned around to her as I stood directly in front of the bar. My bare back was pressed against the bar as my eyes glared upon Sookie.

"Because I have not said a damn word….but since you so into me speaking then let me tell you how things work. When your fucking a married woman's husband when you see her you don't speak. You simply put your head down in shame and blush lightly. You do not say one word to her…do you understand" I simply snapped at the blonde girl. She looked down at the ground as if she was now embarrassed. I gave a nod then turned to the bar tender.

"A blood Mary….and put it on her tab" I said firmly since I did not have Eric's card at all. Giving me the drink I simply walked off to stand within a corner. A soft tune started to play within the background my eyes slowly averted themselves to the stage and stood in shock. My heart gave a flutter as my mind wondered to last night. Their stood John….he was about to sing. I felt a cold body upon my body and noticed who it was Victor. His rusty color hair was perfectly placed back as his green eyes had a smug look within them.

I wanted to bite, kick and even kill him right their but I was not stupid I could not stand a chance. He did not say a word at all before Eric came stand on the other side of me.

"Victor it's a pleasure to see you…I hope you will still join Pam and I for dinner" Eric said firmly to the slightly younger vampire. My eyes went to John who was singing wonderfully but I felt a cold finger trace the outline of my necklace.

"Indeed my dear friend…I will bring my pet…will you bring yours" Victor grinned as his finger moved away from my neck slowly. Glaring at him for calling Ricky a pet that I never even realized that he was speaking about me. Eric just chuckled but I felt a firmly grip upon my arm. John's eyes were watching me the whole time and I knew he was not ok with two vampires standing so close to me. Taking a deep breath I looked at Eric.

"I'm about to give my speech….I need to go and get ready for it" I whispered as I felt his grasp release me.

"Don't make me embarrassed my dear Katherine" Eric sneered within my ear. I gave him a nod before walking toward the door that led to the back of the stage. A part of me was wafting to see John once I was upon the stage. I needed him right now for help to get thru this speech I had to give. Even though he would just be standing near me it would still give me courage.

A/N: Sorry for the wait and sorry for mistakes didn't proof read it…plan to do that tomorrow lol and just edit that in…Don't worry Eric, John, Katherine will have a moment together.


End file.
